


Where are you two sneaking off to?

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [17]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, after the 3rd reunion, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: The kids witness a soft moment between their dads. It's the kind of fluff we all need right now. Takes place in the future, years after Robert gets released (sooner).
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Where are you two sneaking off to?

“Where are you two sneaking off to?"\- asked Chas when the twins tried to leave the pub through the back. She realized something was going on when her grandchildren acted far too suspicious. Even though Seb was almost 20 and the twins were nearly 6 they whispered to each other like they were talking about some grand secret - “You're not dragging them two into something dodgy right?” - she asked Seb. - “Your dads wouldn't like that.”- she said with a look. The twins were still excited and judging by Seb's smile it was something important.

“No, course not Gran.”- he laughed. He looked exactly like Robert but his attitude, and the way he walked, talked....that was Aaron. Chas couldn't help but smile. She never thought it would be like this.

“What were you whispering about?”

“I just wanted to show something really special to the twins.”

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

“Come on, I show you as well.” - he gestured. They all followed him out of the pub, and when Seb led them to the cricket pavilion the twins started giggling and Chas looked at Seb while sharing a soft smile with him. The scene was perfect. They saw Aaron and Robert slow dance to no music, just them two, not caring about who might see them.

“That's true love kids.”- said Seb turning to the twins.- “You two are kind of the proof that no matter what happens, our dads will always find their way back to each other.”

“Aww, that was really sweet luv.” - said Chas hugging him.

“Why are they dancing?”- asked Jacob.

“Because it's their anniversary.”- said Seb.

“Which one?”- asked Annie. True, they had so many.

“Their 3rd wedding.”- laughed Seb.- “Gran? What was their first wedding like? I've only seen pictures.”

“Oh, it was perfect. It was all Robert's idea. He made it perfect. They were both so happy that day. But you know, we weren't even there for the vows.”

“How come?”- asked Annie.

“They did it on their own.”- said Seb before Chas could speak.- “I might have asked them to tell me the story once or twice.” - he laughed when he saw his grandmother looking at him surprised. A second later Chas joined in on the laughter.

“I think our dads are the best.” - said Jacob as he kept on watching them from afar.

“Yeah, you're absolutely right brother.” - smiled Seb patting his shoulders.

“Come on, leave them to it. It's their special day.” - said Chas before they all went back to the pub.

* * *

“You okay?”- asked Robert stroking Aaron's cheek. They were still swaying.

“Yeah.”- he smiled- “I'm happy.” - he said kissing him.

“Happy anniversary.”

“Soon we're gonna forget something.”- laughed Aaron. - “We have way too many already.”

“And I love every single one of them.”- answered Robert - “Remember the night you found me here?”

“Yeah...you just got back to the village and you haven't told anyone about it and I almost had a heart attack. Can't believe it was 10years ago.”

“Can't believe I managed 8years inside, without you.” -sighed Robert.

“It was your decision.”

“I know. But I was an idiot.”

“Well, that's something we agree on.” - mocked Aaron.

“Oi! It's our anniversary, you should say nice things about your husband.”

“My husband who I married three times. You realize how fucked up that is right?” - laughed Aaron.

“No, it proves that we belong together.” - said Robert pulling Aaron even closer although it wasn't possible.

“Sometimes I still remember when you said that this...”- he said gesturing between them - ”...isn't a love story.”

“And how wrong I was.” - replied Robert with a half-smile - “You know I loved you back then already. I did. I was just too scared to own up to it. I said what I said to make you hate me. That way I thought I'd be able to resist temptation.”

“Didn't work.” - said Aaron shaking his head.

“No, it didn't.” - smiled Robert. - “Thank god.”

“You know Seb told me that he's gonna watch the kids for us....all night.” - he smirked.

“Really?”

“Yeah and he even winked at me and let me tell ya it was weird.”

“Oh god.”- laughed Robert. - “I'm so proud of him you know.”

“Me too. And the twins are looking up to him. That's a bonus.”

“What do you think, shall we go back, let them congratulate us one more time then we grab our bags and go?”

“Yeah sounds good. You think the receptionist will remember us?”

“Aaron, we go there every two weeks.... we're like royals. Course she will.” - said Robert with a smug smile.

“Alright, alright, his majesty. Will you be that kind to lead the way?”- he asked laughing.

“Come on then, I know you want a pint before.”

“You know me too well.”

“Well, I married ya three times. I know you inside and out.” - he said kissing him one more time before they started walking towards the pub.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved working on this one. It was a fairly quick process, I hope you guys will like it just as much as I do. 
> 
> you have prompt ideas? send them in my way and I see what I can do with it. 
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
